Second Chances
by IamFortunata
Summary: Seeing Blaine and Dave happy together still hurts. It's like adding insult to injury, Kurt is miserably lonely, longing to be back in the arms of the boy he considered as his one true love. Along comes an entirely different Sebastian who extends a helping hand and offers his friendship to Kurt. Can arch-enemies really become friends, much less lovers? Kurtbastian, rating may change
1. Second Chances

**SECOND CHANCES**

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! I know I have a bunch of WIPs here at FF, but I couldn't get this plot-bunny out of my head after I watched the first two episodes of Glee's season six. This one-shot (may become chaptered depending on how you guys are going to like it and if you'd like for me to continue) is way off-tangent with how the season is now unfolding, but I just HAD to post this._

**Warnings: **_Angst and emotions. A good case of the feels._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each. Oh, and I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt raced out of the Lima Bean as soon as he saw his ex and his ex's current boyfriend get in line to buy some coffee. He didn't want the couple (the thought still made him want to throw up a little in his mouth) to spot him because he wasn't in the mood to play nice with Blaine and Dave when just the mere sight of them together tore his already broken heart to pieces.

So he all but ran to his Navigator (thank goodness his dad didn't push through with selling his car). He wanted to reach his car before a torrent of tears could fall from his eyes. Kurt wanted to preserve whatever dignity he had left by not breaking down in the middle of the coffee shop's parking lot.

As he was fumbling for his car keys while fighting the surge of tears that were threatening to fall, he didn't notice the taller man who was also rushing right along his path. The man didn't seem to notice Kurt since he was also busy rummaging through his own bag for something or another. Neither boys looked up so before they could move out of the way of the other, they collided with a force that caused Kurt to fall down and made him gasp loudly as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

The impact made Kurt lose whatever composure he had left and he started crying. Sobs threatened to choke him as he sat on the pavement, a yard away from his car, tears streaming from his eyes. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. It was like a fountain of pain and humiliation broke free from his chest and he just couldn't stop crying now.

"Hey…hey, Hummel, don't have your breakdown here, come on," a familiar voice hissed quietly, but he didn't have the strength nor the presence of mind to look up and check who the man was. The owner of the voice was now tugging at his arm and he stood on wobbly legs. "That's it, come on…up you go," the man whispered as he helped Kurt to his feet. A couple of minutes later, Kurt was inside a car that was not his, alone, but somehow feeling safer than he had in the last six months. He did his best to pull himself together. He wiped the last of his tears with the tissues that were – for some weird reason – in his hands when he realized where he was. When Kurt finally felt like he was calm enough to drive, he chewed on his lower lip and craned his neck towards the Lima Bean to see who his good Samaritan was and his eyes widened when he saw who was brisk walking towards the car he was in with two large coffee cups in his hands.

Sebastian Smythe.

He watched with wide eyes as Sebastian rounded to the passenger side – where Kurt was seated – and motioned for Kurt to roll the window down. "Non-fat mocha, right?" Sebastian asked, which Kurt could only reply to with a nod before taking the coffee cup that was being handed to him. He tore his gaze away from Sebastian and looked down at the cup that was warming his fingers.

His brain was in a puddle of confusion and emotions. On one hand, he was so thankful that Sebastian saved him from further humiliating himself at the parking lot. On the other, he was confused why the man would do this for him when they had nothing but mutual hatred for each other.

When Sebastian was finally beside him inside the car, he cleared his throat and asked "Why are you doing this?" with all the confusion in his mind bleeding through his voice.

Sebastian looked at him for a few seconds and smiled – not smirked, which shocked Kurt all the more. "You looked like you could use a friend who wouldn't fill your brain with useless words that would only fuel your self-pity," he replied as he started the car. "Don't worry about your car; we'll come back for it once I've taken you away from this place long enough for you to feel like your old, bitchy self, princess."

Kurt wanted to retort; to demand to be let out of the car at that instant, but he felt exhausted all of a sudden. He took a sip of his coffee and looked out of the window as they made their way to Bellefontaine Avenue, which would then take them to OH-117. "We're not friends, Sebastian," were the only words he had strength enough to utter.

He heard Sebastian sigh which made him look at the boy beside him. He watched as Sebastian's jaw clenched and unclenched as he drove on, keeping his eyes on the road. He gave Kurt a furtive glance, which – of course – Kurt caught, and sighed again.

"It's not too late to try, is it?"

The question caught Kurt off guard. Sebastian Smythe was the last person he expected to want to be friends with him right now, not after that ridiculous and humiliating scene he had made at the Lima Bean parking lot, not to mention all the drama and hate they had for each other back in high school. He didn't know how to respond to the question so he kept silent and trained his eyes back out the window.

After about half an hour of driving in silence, Kurt felt the need to break the silence. "Why are we going to Columbus?"

Sebastian gave him a quick glance, then smiled. "You need to get out of Lima, and there's this park in Columbus that, I think, you'd love, especially at night," he replied. "And don't you even dare say that Central Park is the most awesome park, blah-blah-blah, because that park is seriously overrated. Goodale Park is amazing," he added when he realized Kurt was about to say something.

Sebastian's words and actions made Kurt want to smile, and he actually felt his lips twitch a little. A thought was still bothering him, though, and he knew he needed to ask so he could finally shed the last bit of animosity he was feeling towards Sebastian.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He heard Sebastian sigh before he fell silent for a couple of seconds, as if thinking of how to answer Kurt's question.

"Be honest with me Sebastian."

He watched Sebastian run a hand through his hair before shrugging his shoulders. "I'd like to think that I'm one of the good guys now. After what happened –" he paused and glanced at Kurt again before turning his gaze back on the road. They both knew which point in their lives he was talking about. "After what happened back then, I just didn't have the strength nor the drive to be mean to anyone anymore." He chuckled a little as he shook his head. "Besides, I met someone who was as screwed up as I was, if not more, actually."

Kurt smiled at the answer. "You mean Hunter Clarington?"

Sebastian chuckled again. "Yeah…man, that guy was fifty shades of insane, if you know what I mean."

Kurt had to giggle at that last line, which he saw made Sebastian smile. He had expected awkwardness just like when Blaine proposed to him at Dalton and Sebastian came up to them to congratulate them on their engagement, but somehow, without Blaine in the picture, talking to Sebastian felt light and natural.

Kurt turned in his seat a little to face Sebastian. They still had more than an hour to spare, so he decided to make the most out of it. He was going to talk to Sebastian Smythe like a normal human being and maybe even get to know him better. It was the least he could do after what the man had done for him earlier.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

_**AN2: **__I know I said this is (supposed to be) a one-shot, but I do have a few ideas on how to continue this if you guys would still want me to. With that being said, I'd love to read your reviews if you feel like I should continue or if the story is better if I end it where I did. Your thoughts?_


	2. Friends

**FRIENDS**

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. It really meant a lot to me. And since everyone wanted me to continue writing this story, then continue I shall! I do hope you'll all enjoy this fic as I continue on with Sebastian and Kurt's foray into the world of unconventional friendship._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each. Oh, and I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"I can't believe you grew up in Ohio, but you've never been to Goodale Park!" Sebastian exclaimed as they stepped out of the car. Kurt faced his companion with an embarrassed smile as he watched the taller boy approach him.

"Well, I've never really explored Columbus much when I come here. For me, Columbus was just another part of the place that never stopped holding me back," Kurt admitted sheepishly. "I was too in love with New York and because of that mindset, I never really looked around in my own state for places that may actually be just as accepting as New York."

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. They started walking off towards the park's entrance. "Well, Columbus is pretty accepting of people like us. There are still a few of those who would love to shove us back in the closet, but a good majority are very welcoming, while the other just doesn't care, as long as you're not, like, stealing from them or something."

Kurt smiled as he walked side by side with Sebastian through the lush green surroundings of Goodale Park. "Not so different from New York."

Sebastian walked ahead a little, turned, then started walking backwards. Kurt giggled as he watched Sebastian keep his pace moderate so the two of them can continue talking. "Yeah, it's not so different, but much, much less polluted," the taller boy quipped with a grin.

Kurt chuckled at the comment and quickened his pace a little so that he was in step with Sebastian once again.

"Come on, I want to show you my favorite spot," Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and tugged him along. They strolled down a path that seemed to lead to the center of the park with Sebastian's hand around Kurt's wrist the entire time. They walked for a few more minutes until Kurt saw a beautiful pond with a solitary, unoccupied bench beside it, and a panoramic view of the Columbus skyline at dusk.

"Wow," Kurt whispered as his wide eyes took in the sight before him.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Sebastian said with a proud grin gracing his face.

"I never knew a place like this existed in Ohio," Kurt gushed as he half walked, half skipped to the bench. He sat down and turned to motion for Sebastian to sit with him. The green-eyed boy chuckled in response and sat beside him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the peaceful surroundings and companionable silence that seemed to envelope them at that moment.

Kurt sighed. It wasn't a happy sigh, but it sounded a lot less depressing than how his sighs sounded since he found out about Dave and Blaine. He turned to face Sebastian a little and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly. He watched as Sebastian wrinkled his nose at him.

"For what?"

Kurt shrugged in response before facing the Columbus skyline once again. "For saving me from making a complete fool of myself at the Lima Bean. For taking me here." Kurt paused for a few seconds and faced Sebastian again. "For being a good friend."

Sebastian returned Kurt's smile with one of his own as he placed a hand on top of Kurt's. "You're welcome," he replied, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. He pulled his hand back and faced the skyline as well.

The two boys fell silent for a few minutes once again until Sebastian broke it with a soft chuckle.

Kurt turned his head to face Sebastian again and gave the boy a confused smile. "What?"

Sebastian stretched his arms above his head and laced his finger together so he can cradle it comfortably. "Who would have thought that we'd be able to spend more than two minutes without wanting to throttle each other, huh?"

Kurt chuckled as well before facing forward once again. "Yeah…we're a pair of unconventional friends, aren't we?" Sebastian nodded in response before they fell silent once again. The taller boy placed his hands on his thighs now, and seemed fidgety.

After another few minutes, Sebastian broke the silence again. "We're friends now, aren't we Kurt? Unconventional, I know, but we _are_ friends, right?" he asked, his voice taking on a tone that Kurt was very familiar with: Sebastian sounded insecure.

Kurt stared at Sebastian for a few seconds and decided to make the first move. "Give me your phone," he murmured while reaching into his coat's pocket for his own. A puzzled Sebastian unlocked and handed Kurt his phone.

Kurt snorted when he took the phone from Sebastian. "Trust you to have the latest and most high-end phone in the market," he mumbled as he opened the contacts app and started typing his name and his phone number. Once he was done, he rang his own phone using Sebastian's. He saved the number in his phone and pocketed it.

"Friends have each other's numbers so that when they need the other, they're merely a call or a text away," Kurt said as he handed Sebastian his phone back. Sebastian pocketed it and smiled at Kurt.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sebastian asked with a slightly pained expression on his face. Kurt nodded, his heart thumping a little at the look on Sebastian's face. There was hurt in those bright emerald eyes that was so subtle, if Kurt weren't used to seeing the same in his own eyes, he probably would've missed it completely.

"I don't think I've ever had a friend before," Sebastian admitted quietly.

The confession made Kurt's heart clench. The thought of someone – anyone – not having a friend was just too difficult to fathom. He had been surrounded by friends since he joined the glee club, and even the Warblers became his friends during his short stint at Dalton. Hell, even Azimio had friends, and Gaga knows how much Kurt loathes the big oaf.

Kurt did the only thing that he knew to do. He bumped his shoulder against Sebastian's and smiled at him again. "Well, you have one now, Smythe. You're not going to get rid of me that easily anymore."

Sebastian grinned at Kurt's words. He patted Kurt's knee amiably before standing up. "Come on, Hummel, let's get you back to Lima."


	3. Truths

**TRUTHS**

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this fic, as well as those who added this story to their favorites and follow lists. It really means a lot to me that you guys like what I'm writing. It gives me the boost that I need to write more and faster._

_Here's the third chapter. It's longer than the first two, so I hope this'll be a treat for everyone who is following this fic religiously._

**Warnings: **_A few profanities here and there. Nothing too worrisome._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each. Oh, and I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

It had been a week since that fateful day at the Lima Bean. One week since Kurt and Sebastian struck up an unlikely friendship.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Kurt and Sebastian were seated on the floor in Kurt's old room, snacking on the chocolate chip cookies that Kurt had baked earlier while waiting for Sebastian to arrive. They had agreed to hang out at Kurt's house, then they planned to attend a party at Sebastian's dorm that same evening. Kurt had initially insisted on going to Columbus so that Sebastian wouldn't need to drive to Lima, then back to OSU, but Sebastian declined the offer and said he needed to get out of the university before he got corralled into helping out with the party preparations.

Kurt wrinkled his nose as Sebastian popped another cookie into his mouth.

"What?" Sebastian groused as he watched Kurt's face scrunch up in distaste.

"How are you not…fat?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian swallowed the food in his mouth and smirked. "Sex burns a lot of calories, Hummel," he quipped, chuckling when Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ugh, how can you be so inappropriate all the time?" Kurt mumbled, rolling his eyes. He got himself a cookie as well and bit on it.

Sebastian's smirk only got bigger at the question, and Kurt figured whatever response he was about to get from the man was his own fault for walking right into Sebastian's trap. "Practice, babe, practice. You should try me some time," Sebastian retorted. He gave Kurt a cheeky wink before laughing out loud when Kurt threw a pillow at his head, which he caught easily.

"Insufferable bastard," Kurt grumbled before consuming what remained of his half-eaten cookie.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, babe."

"Stop calling me babe!"

Sebastian laughed at Kurt's reaction and Kurt huffed, sticking out his tongue at him.

They settled into a comfortable silence; one that they had grown very much accustomed to. Though they both would never admit it, but they love the companionable silence that envelopes them now and then. It makes them both feel like they now know each other well enough to just be happy sitting side by side silently as they were talking about anything and everything under the sun.

"Bas?"

"Hmmm?"

Kurt shifted in his seat and fully faced Sebastian. "How come you're attending OSU and not some Ivy League university? I mean, you seem like someone who could attend Columbia or Harvard," he asked. The thought had been niggling at the back of his mind for some time now, and he deemed this was the best time to ask.

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I got into most of them…Harvard, Columbia, Princeton, Cornell, even Yale. OSU offered me an athletic scholarship to play Lacrosse though, so I took it." Sebastian paused momentarily and looked warily at Kurt. "And I didn't want to be too far from home," he finished.

"Why?"

Sebastian leaned his was back against Kurt's bed and sighed again. He turned his head so that he was facing Kurt. "Do you have anything else that you need to do today?"

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together at the question. Sebastian seemed evasive, and yet he seemed to still be answering Kurt in a way. "No, why?"

Sebastian stood and brushed off the crumbs from his shirt, which made Kurt cry out indignantly. "Hey!"

"Vacuum it later. The ants would be too scared of you to go after the crumbs anyway," Sebastian quipped as he finished brushing off the last of the crumbs.

Kurt stood as well and huffed. "I hate you. At least give me five minutes to clean up," he grumbled while getting the handheld vacuum from his closet.

Sebastian, who was now by the door, turned to Kurt. "I'll give you thirty, max, because you're going to need to grab a change of clothes and everything else you'll need for a pseudo-sleepover."

"Why?" Kurt blurted out, puzzled.

Sebastian grinned. "Because we're not going to have enough time to drive back from Westerville for you to get changed so we're going straight to my dorm after we visit my folks."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"Bas, we're almost at Westerville and you still haven't explained to me why we're going to visit your parents!" Kurt complained as Sebastian continued driving down a street lined with beautiful mansions that made the Hudmel's home look like a janitor's closet in comparison.

The street was actually one that Kurt knew by heart, and he was pretty sure Sebastian noticed, especially when he saw Kurt's rigid posture when they passed by another street that – if they turned into – would eventually lead to a large, beautiful house that he was more than familiar with.

Sebastian's responding smile was wistful to say the least, and it caught Kurt off-guard. "You wanted to know why I decided to stay in Ohio, right? Instead of telling you, I'd rather show you. Besides, I'd love for you to meet my folks."

Kurt bit his lower lip at what Sebastian said. "You're not planning to, like, murder me, then dump my body somewhere it would never be found, are you?" he joked.

Sebastian laughed. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Kurt smiled at Sebastian's reply and just decided to go with whatever this was that Sebastian was planning. He had been nice to him for this long anyway, and besides, they were trying their hand at friendship. That includes trusting the other. And Kurt did what he would consider as unthinkable: he placed his trust in Sebastian.

After about five minutes, they finally pulled up to a magnificent mansion with wrought iron rolling driveway gates. Kurt craned his neck and when Sebastian asked him what he was doing, he said he was checking if the Smythes have gate sentries guarding the entrance. The jibe made Sebastian guffaw loudly, releasing a snort in the process. Kurt laughed with him.

Sebastian drove into the long driveway and pulled up into a huge garage that – Kurt guessed – was full of amazing cars. The thought made Kurt dizzy. The thought of seeing luxury cars up close and personal was one of the few man-dreams he had that he had never admitted to anyone but Blaine.

The doors of the garage opened automatically and Kurt's mouth dropped. Sebastian snorted when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "I don't know if you got excited by the car sensor of the garage doors, or what you'll see inside."

Kurt slapped his arm lightly. "I don't give two hoots about your car sensor. I want to see the cars! How many does your family own?"

Sebastian rubbed the part of his arm that Kurt hit and scowled at the man. "Ow! Six! We only have six, geez…"

"What types?" Kurt asked. He kind of knew he was starting to sound like an excitable cat, but frankly, he didn't care. He wanted to see the cars!

Sebastian's eyes widened as he glanced at Kurt momentarily. He parked the car at a nearby corner of the garage. "You have a hard-on for cars?" he asked incredulously.

Kurt huffed as he undid his seatbelt. "Don't be so crude, Sebastian!" he retorted. He bit his lower lip and looked shyly at Sebastian. "My Dad owns a car shop, remember? I practically grew up in that place after Mom died."

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement as he opened the door and stepped out. Kurt followed suit and rounded Sebastian's car so he can stand side by side with the boy.

"So, what cars are in here? The lighting's too dim for me to make out the make and model of each one," Kurt asked again enthusiastically.

Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's pushiness and clapped twice. The lights immediately turned on and Kurt's eyes grew wider at what he saw.

Sebastian started ticking off each model with his fingers as he walked around the garage, not turning to check if Kurt was following him. "Aside from my Corvette, we have a BMW M3 Coupe, a Dodge Viper, a Maserati GranTurismo Sport, a Bugatti Veyron, and the family car, an Audi A4."

"Oh my god! You've got a Bugatti Veyron! I think I'm going to faint," Kurt squealed as he ran towards the beautiful silver car that was parked furthest from the entrance of the garage.

"Frankly, that's my favorite of the lot too," a deep voice with something akin to a light Scottish brogue sounded from the other side of the garage. Kurt whirled around and saw a man who could be an older version of Sebastian. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, a pair of tan chinos, and black loafers. His hair was the same color as Sebastian's with a sprinkling of gray and he had wide, gray eyes. Kurt assumed the man was Sebastian's father.

Sebastian's face lit up when he saw the man. "Dad!" he greeted as he approached his father and gave him a warm hug. To say that Kurt was surprised to see how Sebastian interacted with his father was an understatement. It was very similar to how he acts when he's with his own father. He was pleasantly surprised to feel the love between the father and son tandem radiate through the room.

"Dad, this is my friend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is State's Attorney Donovan Smythe," Sebastian introduced the two as he and his father walked towards Kurt. Kurt extended his hand and Sebastian's father shook it firmly while a sincere smile graced his face.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smythe."

"Please, call me Don," the man said. Don eyed Kurt carefully after they shook hands. "Hummel, you said?" Kurt nodded. "Are you – by any chance – related to Congressman Hummel from Lima?"

Kurt smiled shyly and nodded. "He's my Dad."

Don smiled at Kurt's reply. "Ah! Good man you have there, Kurt. I admire him a lot. More when he drafted a new act to legalize same-sex marriage in Ohio."

"Thank you," Kurt replied as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Don smiled at Kurt. "Are you two hungry? I can have Mrs. Jackson make us some sandwiches," Don offered as he walked back into the main house.

Sebastian motioned for Kurt to follow them into the house. "Sure. I want to introduce Kurt to Mom first, though," Sebastian replied as they walked towards and through a door that led to a hallway and into the receiving room of the Smythes' home.

"Of course. She's in the den with Angela," Don replied. He, then, faced Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Please make yourself at home, Kurt. Sebastian barely brings anyone over, so it's a real pleasure to have finally met one of his friends." And with that, Donovan Smythe walked towards the kitchen to – undoubtedly – ask Mrs. Jackson to prepare sandwiches for Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt immediately faced Sebastian with a big smile on his face. "Your Dad's very nice," he commented.

Sebastian smiled as they walked over to where – Kurt assumed – the den was located. "Yeah, he's a pretty awesome guy. Never took shit from me lying down, but he never made me feel less of who I really am either."

Kurt took in Sebastian's words and shot Sebastian a furtive glance. "Do they know? Your folks, I mean…do they know you're gay?"

Sebastian nodded in response. "Yeah, they do. Dad had a hard time accepting it at first, but he eventually realized that his happiness relied on the happiness of his children."

"You have siblings?" Kurt blurted out in shock.

Sebastian smirked as they continued walking. "Yup. Cameron's older than me by four years and is living in Italy. Hannah's younger by two and is currently studying in Paris. She lives with our grandparents while she finishes high school."

Kurt's mouth fell open for the nth time that day. "You're a middle child? Why are you such a brat, then?"

Sebastian huffed. "I am not a brat!"

"Oh, but you are, Bas. You are an oversized brat," Kurt retorted with a light chuckle. Sebastian scowled at him, which only made Kurt laugh more.

Sebastian opened the door to the den and led Kurt inside. There Kurt saw a woman wearing pale blue scrubs – who she assumed was Angela – and another lady on the couch, daintily eating a sandwich. She was wearing a red house dress and a pair of black flats. Kurt noticed that her hands were shaking slightly and it took her a while to get the sandwich close enough to her mouth for her to take a bite off of it. She looked up and Kurt noticed that she had Sebastian's smiling, emerald eyes. She slowly handed her sandwich to Angela with shaking hands before receiving her son.

"Hi Maman," Sebastian greeted her with so much love, it almost made Kurt tear up. He watched as his friend sat beside the woman and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sébastien! Vous êtes ici! _[Sebastian! You're here!]_" she greeted him in French, her voice soft. She kissed both her son's cheeks and smiled radiantly at him.

"Maman, ça va?" Sebastian asked. He took his mother's hand and cradled it in his.

Sebastian's mother smiled. "Ça va bien, Sébastien, ça va bien. _[I'm good, Sebastian, I'm good.]_" She placed a hand on top of Sebastian's in a protective way.

"Maman, I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine," Sebastian said. He looked over to where Kurt was standing awkwardly by the doorway and motioned for him to come closer. "Maman, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Julianna Smythe, my lovely mother."

Kurt extended his hand once again to shake Julianna's, but the woman motioned him closer and to lean forward. When Kurt was close enough, Julianna took his face in her hands and kissed both his cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt," she said to him as he straightened up after the kiss.

"Same here, Mrs. Smythe."

"Please, call me Jules." Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. Julianna motioned for him to sit on the overstuffed chair beside the couch and he did as asked.

Kurt was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by everything he had witnessed so far. Sebastian's family seemed so loving and close. This made him confused as to why Sebastian acted like such a brat back in high school.

"What brings you two here?" Sebastian's mother asked them as she folded her hands on her lap.

Sebastian shrugged and leaned back against the backrest of the couch. "I wanted to introduce you guys to Kurt," Sebastian answered simply.

Julianna turned to face her son again. "Oh? Are you two dating?" she inquired, her eyes twinkling with joy.

Kurt paled at the question and his mouth started opening and closing like he was at a loss for words – which he was. Sebastian merely chuckled and answered for them. "No, Maman, we're not dating. We're just friends."

Julianna nodded at the response she got from Sebastian, but Kurt noticed that the twinkle in her eyes never dimmed. It reminded him too much of Sebastian's eyes. "Okay, if you say so."

Sebastian laughed at the implied meaning in his mother's words and stood. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, Maman. Don't even think about playing matchmaker, okay. Kurt and I are very good friends, nothing more," he murmured. "We'll just be in the kitchen for a bit, okay? Dad had Mrs. Jackson make us sandwiches." He motioned for Kurt to follow him out of the den.

"It was great to meet you Mrs. – I m-mean Jules," Kurt said as he followed Sebastian.

"You too, love," Julianna replied.

They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where a plate filled with sandwiches, a pitcher of orange juice, and two glasses were set for them on the counter. Sebastian motioned for Kurt to sit on one of the stools by the counter as he sat across from him. They started eating in silence which gave Kurt the opportunity to let everything he had seen and heard sink in. He knew Sebastian already gave him the answer to his question earlier, it's just up to him to figure it out for himself. That was how Sebastian was most of the time. Though he can be very straightforward most of the time, when it comes to things that are very personal to him, he would just leave clues and it's up to you to pick them up and unravel the mystery.

Sebastian Smythe seemed to be the closest thing to an enigma that Kurt had ever encountered in his life.

All of a sudden, the pieces clicked into place. Sebastian loved his family a lot; that much was obvious, but that didn't exactly explain why he decided to study in OSU instead of any of the Ivy Leagues he got into.

"Oh my god…your Mom," he whispered. He placed his sandwich on the saucer he had in front of him and stared at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled wistfully. "Early onset Parkinson's. She started showing when I was fifteen. She's still pretty okay, but there are days when the tremors are so bad, she could barely keep a pencil on her open palm." Sebastian polished off his sandwich before continuing. "Dad and I didn't want Cam to come home and leave the life he had built in Italy because of this, although his visits had become more frequent than before, and we didn't want Hannah to give up studying in Paris like I did, at least until after she graduates, after which she'll be heading back here, but she still plans to go to a different state for college. So I stayed. It's the only thing I could think of doing to make up for all the crap they had to go through because of my 'evil' phase."

"You couldn't accept the fact that your Mom is seriously ill. That's why you acted the way you did," Kurt mumbled, more to himself, but Sebastian still heard.

"Yeah. It was a difficult time for me. I was too immature, then I found out that the reason why Maman couldn't take care of me all the time anymore was because she was sick. So I lashed out. Dad tried to discipline me, but he reached a point that he didn't know what to do with me anymore." Sebastian paused and slumped, looking extremely tired and older than he actually was. "When things went down the way they did – almost blinding Blaine, Karofsky, the cheating scheme during Sectionals that I never even tried to stop, almost getting kicked out of Dalton because of Hunter – I just got tired." He smirked at Kurt. "It's exhausting to play the super-villain, you know? I guess sometimes, it takes the infliction of an incurable disease to shift things into perspective. So I got my shit together and did what I was supposed to be doing all those times."

Sebastian seemed more human to him now; more three-dimensional rather than the one-dimensional asshole he had met a couple of years ago at the Lima Bean. Kurt didn't know how to react or respond to what Sebastian just said, so he did the only thing he could think of. He stood and approached Sebastian, who looked a bit wary to have him in very close proximity.

"You're not a super-villain, Sebastian, not anymore. You're a good son," he whispered into Sebastian's ear as he gave his friend a warm embrace.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**AN2: **_I'd love to read your reviews! Please tell me what you think! It'll be greatly appreciated._


	4. The Feels

**THE FEELS**

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took a while before I could get a new chapter up. Been so busy, I couldn't get around finishing this chapter until yesterday. The next one is already in the works, so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than the last time._

_Oh, by the way, the rating of this fic might change to M. Still thinking about that, but right now, I'm still good with the T._

**Warnings: **_A party, alcohol, a bit of profanity, a hot new guy, and a pretty big case of the feels._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each. Oh, and I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

The party was already in full swing when Kurt and Sebastian finally arrived at the latter's dorm in OSU. The two boys had to squeeze their way through the undulating crowd to get to Sebastian's single. They finally arrived at the dorm room after much weaving around through the packed hallways. Kurt dropped his overnight bag on Sebastian's desk with a sigh and frowned, which – of course – Sebastian noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

Kurt turned slowly to face his friend, the frown never leaving his face. "I think my ass may or may not have been groped by the beefcake outside. The one wearing the football helmet," he replied.

Sebastian shrugged before bracing his arms behind him on the bed and leaning back. "What's so surprising about that?"

"I've never been groped before," Kurt replied, his frown deepening.

Sebastian shrugged again and flopped down on the bed on his back. "You shouldn't be so shocked. You're hot, Kurt."

Kurt sat on the bed and nudged Sebastian's knee with his own. "So I don't have the 'hard luck case of the gayface' anymore?" he joked, but saw that Sebastian was frowning. "Bas?"

Sebastian sat up and leaned his arms on his knees. "Kurt, I –" he started to say, but Kurt just waved him off.

"Bas, I was kidding."

Sebastian straightened up and stood, his hand going through his hair, seemingly agitated. "I know, it's just that I never got to apologize for all the things I'd said and done to you and your friends before," he said, his voice low and very obviously ashamed.

Kurt gave him a soft smile and motioned for him to sit beside him. He squeezed Sebastian's knee. "All's forgiven, Bas. Since that day at the Lima Bean; since I've gotten to see and know the real you, I've already forgiven you. We were young and brash," he said with a shrug.

"Being young and brash doesn't excuse it, though," Sebastian replied.

Kurt leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "It doesn't, but everything you've done for me these past few weeks had more than made up for all the crap you threw my way back then."

Sebastian leaned his head on Kurt's and sighed. "Thank you."

Kurt straightened up and kissed Sebastian's cheek when the latter straightened up as well. "You're a good friend, Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian smiled radiantly at Kurt's words and stood, seemingly rejuvenated by Kurt's words. "Come on. Let's show these bitches how Lima parties!" He took Kurt by the hands and tugged gently until Kurt stood as well, laughing.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt was drunk. He could hear himself slurring and his knees felt like they were made of jelly. Yes, Kurt Hummel was well and truly hammered, and he didn't care the least bit.

He was sitting on a couch in the dorm's sitting area, fighting the urge to close his eyes and sleep. He was waiting for Sebastian to come back with a bottle of water that the latter promised him so he can start sobering up. In his alcohol-addled mind, he knew he needed the water to prevent himself from getting dehydrated, but the hazy state of his brain felt like a welcome respite from the turmoil he had been going through since he found out about Blaine and Dave.

Blaine and Dave. The thought made him want to throw up all the alcoholic drinks he had ingested. The urge was so strong that he didn't notice the guy who plopped down on the empty space beside him.

"Hi! Haven't seen you around here much. Are you a new student here?" the guy said, obviously trying to get Kurt into a conversation.

"I need to throw up," was all he could murmur in return before standing abruptly, which only made the nausea he was feeling worse.

"Whoa, easy...come on, I'll take you to the bathroom," the boy said.

They started walking down a hall where, Kurt assumed, the bathroom was located. His knees were wobbly at best so it was tough. So tough that the guy had to place an arm around his shoulder and a hand on his arm to help him get to their destination.

They finally reached the bathroom and Kurt sprinted to one of the cubicles, wobbly legs all but forgotten. The bile and alcohol were already rising up his throat. He reached the bowl just as all of his stomach contents went up the hatch. A hand started stroking his back tenderly and for a minute Kurt thought it was Sebastian.

"Bas?" he croaked, his throat burning from the bile that he just spewed out.

"No, my name is Kyle," the boy said as he continued rubbing his hand on Kurt's back.

"Kyle?" Kurt murmured in response, his head spinning now from the effort of throwing up just a few seconds ago. "I don' know who y'are…"

The guy chuckled. "No you don't, but I'd love to get to know you."

Kurt could only utter a soft 'oh' when he finally straightened up and forced his eyes to focus on the man in front of him.

The guy was tall, probably just an inch or two shorter than Sebastian's 6'2" and he was built like an athlete. He had muscles in all the right places, but still appeared lean, which made him seem taller than he really was. He had sandy blond wavy hair that was styled messily, like he just got out of bed, but it suited him really well. He also had blue, laughing eyes, perfect white teeth, and a smile to die for. Suffice it to say, the guy was gorgeous.

"Kurt?" A familiar voice echoed in the bathroom. Kurt whirled around and saw Sebastian standing by the doorway, water bottle in hand, but the action made him dizzy and he stumbled forward. His imminent fall was broken by strong arms on his shoulder and elbow, pulling him up.

"Easy, tiger. You're pretty hammered y'know," the guy – Kyle – chuckled. Kurt shrugged him off, gentler than he was supposed to, but Kyle seemed to get the hint and released him immediately.

"Bas, I'm not feelin' s'good," Kurt slurred. He took a couple of steps toward his friend, who caught him before he could fall flat on his face again.

"Geez...had I known you were such a lightweight, I wouldn't have given you those last two mojitos you asked for," Sebastian said with a soft laugh.

"Y're makin' fun of me...y'know I don' like it when y'do tha' Bas," Kurt murmured as he leaned against Sebastian's cool touch.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. You're just such an adorable drunk," Sebastian replied, chuckling again. Kurt felt Sebastian lean back a little, though his grip on Kurt's arm never loosened, like he was afraid he might lose Kurt to the crowd, which Kurt actually found a bit strange. He dismissed the thought and just tried to lean closer to Sebastian.

"Kyle, thanks for taking care of Kurt. I've got this, you can rejoin the party," he heard Sebastian say to the other guy. Kurt didn't hear Kyle's reply, but he felt the rumble in Sebastian's chest which meant his friend laughed out his answer.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my room so you can sleep the alcohol off," Sebastian said to him as he slowly guided Kurt out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and up the stairs.

When they finally got into Sebastian's dorm room, Kurt flopped down on the bed with a sigh. His eyes were already closed, but he forced them open so he could look at Sebastian's face. He had to admit, the young man who was now rummaging through his things was really handsome. Sebastian Smythe was a gorgeous man and his inebriated brain is causing his brain-to-mouth filter to malfunction.

"I think I understand why y'get all th' guys now," Kurt said, not really thinking about the words coming out of his mouth.

"What?" Sebastian replied, suddenly turning to face him.

"You. I think I understand why you got all the men you went after," Kurt repeated.

Sebastian faced him fully and threw a shirt and a pair of worn-out yoga pants at him. "Okay...so why?" Sebastian replied.

"You're gorgeous, Bas. Any guy would be lucky to fuck you," Kurt mumbled sleepily as he tried to sit up so they can continue talking. Sebastian helped him sit up and sat beside him on the bed.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose and sat beside Kurt on the bed. "You're gorgeous too. You can have any man you want Kurt. I mean, Kyle Montgomery is one of hottest men in this building and he tried to hit on you. He never wanted to get into my pants, no matter how strongly I came on to him, but he chose to go after you. That counts for something, right?"

Kurt made a dismissive sound and leaned against Sebastian. "He's hot, but I'm not sure he's my type," Kurt answered, his brain not able to really analyze what he was saying. He was just blurting out everything that comes to mind, and he barely even realized it.

"Then what is your type?"

Kurt straightened up and cocked his head to one side. "I-I don' know...Blaine?"

The bed shifted and before Kurt could brace himself, he fell on his side because Sebastian stood abruptly.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked, his tone incredulous.

"I don't know Bas! Blaine was my first love!" Kurt whined as he flopped on his back on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it.

He heard a loud sigh and the bed dipped. Kurt removed the pillow from his head and opened an eye to see Sebastian leaning over him.

"God, I wish you'd just open your eyes and realize that maybe Blaine had hurt you too much and you deserve so much better! I hope you get to see that there's someone out there who can make you so much happier than that hobbit could ever make you! That you don't have to look too far!"

Kurt furrowed his brows at Sebastian and frowned. His vision was now unfocused because of the sleep and exhaustion weighing down on him. "What?"

He heard a sigh, and somehow, he knew Sebastian was frowning at him even if he couldn't really see his face. His eyes were starting to close and he didn't have the will-power to stop them.

"Get some sleep, Kurt. You're drunk. I'm pretty sure you'll forget this conversation when you wake up."

And as much as Kurt hated to admit it, he kind of did.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**AN2: **_I'd love to read your reviews! Please tell me what you think! It'll be greatly appreciated._


	5. The Rebound Plan

**THE REBOUND PLAN**

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, as promised. I do hope you'll take the time to read and review it. I'd love to read your thoughts about this fic while it's still being written._

_Also, for those who are still following this fic, thank you so much for sticking with me! It truly means a lot!_

**Warnings: **_Sweetness, friendship, and a lot of the feels. Oh, and there's a bit of canon!Glee in this chapter, by the way._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each. Oh, and I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt stepped out of his car and rushed to the front door of the dormitory located inside OSU where he knew comfort was just within reach. He didn't know if Sebastian was in his dorm room, but he had spent a few afternoons and even a handful of weekends at the place for the people residing there to know who he was, at least by face.

He went straight to the third floor and knocked on the door that led to Sebastian's single, hoping against hope that his friend was in there because he was in no mood to sit outside, on the cold floor and wait for the boy with the cocky smile to make an appearance.

The door opened and the sight of Sebastian standing on the other side of it felt like solace. Without thinking, Kurt threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and just held on with all the strength he had as painful sobs shook his entire body.

"Hey, Kurt, what's wrong? What happened?" he heard Sebastian ask with a soothing voice as two strong arms wrapped around his torso and a hand started stroking his back comfortingly. Kurt was too overwhelmed with emotions that he could only reply with the tightening of his arms around Sebastian's neck, his sobs increasing in volume.

"Okay, you know what? Let's sit on my bed where we can be a bit more comfortable and make less of a scene," Sebastian whispered soothingly as he guided Kurt further into the room and closed the door with his foot behind them. Once that was done, he half led, half dragged Kurt towards the bed so they could sit.

Kurt didn't let go of Sebastian even if they were already seated on the bed, and he felt thankful that the man didn't let go of him either.

When his sobs finally died down, Kurt slowly untangled his arms from around Sebastian's neck and felt the blush creep up his face. He didn't intend to throw himself on Sebastian the way he did, but just seeing the other boy's face, looking so concerned and caring made the tightness in his chest explode and he just acted on instinct. Thank goodness Sebastian didn't push him away or the rejection would've been Kurt's undoing.

"You ready to tell me what happened?" Sebastian asked in a gentle voice as he continued rubbing Kurt's back with one hand. He reached for Kurt's other hand with his free one and squeezed it comfortingly.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "Bl-Blaine and I kissed," he started to say in a meek voice. The words seemed to have had an effect of Sebastian and the taller boy's hand stopped moving on his back. "McKinley's new principal, our old cheerleading coach, she seems hell-bent on getting me and Blaine back together. She tricked us into going into what we thought was a new elevator in the school and locked us in there. She wouldn't let us out until we kissed. A-and we did because we just wanted to get out of there!" Kurt continued saying as a fresh wave of tears started streaming from his eyes. "The moment the doors opened, I just ran out and went straight here."

Sebastian seemed taken aback because he withdrew his hands immediately after Kurt stopped speaking. "You drove all the way here – for over an hour and a half – in your current condition? As flattered as I am that you wanted to see me after what happened, but that was pretty stupid! What if you got into an accident, Kurt? You're in no condition to drive right now, much less earlier!"

"I didn't think about it, okay? I just wanted – needed – to get as far away from Lima as possible!" Kurt replied, the tears not showing any signs of stopping. He buried his face in his hands as sobs made his entire body shake.

Kurt felt arms wrap around his torso again and Sebastian's head rested against the side of his own. "I know. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. As much as I don't like seeing you this distraught, I can't bear the thought of you getting into an accident either," he whispered against Kurt's hair. Kurt could only curl up a little. He cuddled closer to Sebastian's side and sighed.

"I don't want to feel this way about Blaine anymore, Bas, but everywhere I turn…everything just reminds me of him. I want to get out of this world, Bas. I'm afraid if I don't, I'll end up having a nervous breakdown," Kurt said.

Sebastian planted a gentle kiss on his head. "Maybe it's time for you to venture into something new?"

Kurt pulled away and wiped the tears on his face with the heel of his palm before shaking his head. "I'm not over Blaine yet. I don't want to jump into a relationship and have it end up as a rebound. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I hurt someone like that."

Sebastian chuckled a little and placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders, drawing him back to lean against his body. "Did I say jump back into a relationship?"

Kurt pushed Sebastian away immediately and stood, face aghast. "I am not going to have a one-night stand with anyone either!" he cried out indignantly.

Sebastian stood and laughed lightly. "And I didn't say that either! Stop jumping to conclusions, Princess!"

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "So what did you mean?"

"I meant go out on a date with someone. No expectations, no pressure; just a friendly date with someone who would like to hang out with you really badly," Sebastian said walking over to his study table and grabbing his phone.

"You talk like you already have someone in mind, Smythe. Spill," Kurt said as he gracefully plopped on Sebastian's bed.

Sebastian grinned at him and showed the screen of his phone to Kurt. "Oh, I do."

Kurt sat up and grabbed the phone from Sebastian's grip so he could read the text messages on it better.

_'**Yo, Seb. **_**_You think I can score a date with your friend? __Wait, is he your friend, or are you guys dating?' __\- Kyle_**

**_'Kurt's a good friend, but no, we're not dating. __Dude, I have to ask him first. __He's kind of going through a tough time right now __so I'm not sure if he'll be cool with that.' __\- Seb_**

**_'Damn…b__ut hey, can you still ask? __He seems really interesting. __I'll owe you one, bud.' __\- Kyle_**

**_'I can only promise to ask, man. __Everything else will be up to him.' __\- Seb_**

**_'I understand. __And I'll also understand if he says no. __Thanks man!' __\- Kyle_**

Kurt's eyes widened and kind of bugged out of his head a little. "You want me to go on a date Kyle Montgomery? The guy who watched me puke all over the communal bathroom in this building?" he asked, voice shrill and the pitch a tad higher than normal. To say that Kurt was skeptical of the idea was an understatement. He handed Sebastian's phone back to him with slightly trembling fingers.

"What's wrong with that? He's hot, and he seems to genuinely like you! Dude, like you said, he saw you barf and he still thinks you're cute! Most guys would run the other way after witnessing that spectacle, but Kyle stayed and he is now begging to get a chance to go out with you!" Sebastian explained.

"One, do not call me 'dude' ever again if you want to keep your manhood intact. Two, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Sebastian sighed and stood. He walked towards Kurt and sat beside the older boy on the bed. "Kurt, all I'm asking for is one date with him. Just one, harmless date with no expectations. I'll make sure that's clear with him. If you want to stop thinking about your epic fail of a relationship, you have to do something to forget it, and I don't think wallowing in your very apparent misery is the way to do that." Kurt was still unconvinced so Sebastian took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "You said it yourself, you're at the brink of a nervous breakdown. If this date doesn't turn out to be what you expected, at least you had fun with someone who may eventually become a very good friend. A friend who knows nothing about your life back in high school. That can be a very refreshing thing, you know."

Kurt looked at their joined hands, then up to meet Sebastian's gaze. He wanted to believe Sebastian. He wanted to believe that maybe this date can be the cure-all that he had been looking for since he broke up with Blaine. He sighed and took his hand back.

"Let me think about it first, yeah? I promise, I'll give you an answer as soon as I'm not such a wreck anymore, okay?" Kurt said in a soft voice. He gave Sebastian a small smile, which the taller boy returned.

"Of course, Kurt. No pressure."

Kurt chewed on his lower lip and his gaze slid to the floor. His cheeks suddenly turning bright pink. Sebastian – of course – noticed the sudden change.

"Is there anything else bothering you, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, but he avoided Sebastian's eyes as best as he could.

"Kurt, you're being all shifty. Just spit it out. I promise I won't judge or laugh."

Kurt opened his mouth to talk, but closed it abruptly again. He heard the frustrated noise that Sebastian made after a few more seconds of the same action so he took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"C-can I stay here for tonight? I have my overnight bag in the car like always…I-I don't think I can go home just yet. I…Blaine might drop by and I just – I'm not ready to talk to him about what happened just yet," Kurt whispered. He could feel his cheeks burn scarlet and he cursed his fair complexion for the nth time that day.

Sebastian replied with a smile. "Of course. Just make sure you text Burt where you are. I am so not ready to lose my balls for harboring a fugitive," he joked.

Kurt punched his arm lightly, but gave Sebastian a shy smile. "Thanks, Bas."

Sebastian placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder again and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Anytime, Princess. Anytime."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**AN2: **_Once again, I just wanted to say that I would love to read your reviews! Please tell me what you think! It'll be greatly appreciated._


End file.
